never truly
by CrazyFanGirl424
Summary: Hinata was disowned at the age of 5.8 years later she's back ,but she's not alone
1. Chapter 1

Lil d: ello this is my second try at a fanffic gomen is this story sucks

Disclair: Oh and I wish I did but don't own naruto

**Chapter 1: forgoten and found**

5 year old girl ran though the dark forest of kohan face tear struken, but still she ran.untill her body could no longer hold her up she collapsed she crawled toward a big tree with a huge hole in it .she held her legs to her chest muffling her cries

"what is wrong child "her head sprung up as she heard a voice "wwwwho's tthere "she asked her stutter acting up." don't worry I will not hurt you" it said "hhai" she said as a response "why do you cry child" it asked (she doesn't know if it's a girl or guy)"myyyy fatherr ddisowned me for being weakk"she said tears beginning to return to her face "but your not weak" it called back at her"imm not "she asked a tint or curiosity "no your power just hasn't been rightfully used .I will even train you to show you your not weak "it told her "rreally"she asked surprised "hai I will train you and make you truly strong" it told her "do you accept my offer" it asked

hinata that noone in kohan cared about her so why doesn't see just leave so "haaai Ii willl go with you "she said cautiously "good child by the way what is your name "it asked "iiit's hin-naata hy- never mind jjustt hhinnata "she sttuterd out "whhats yours"she asked innocently "it's …………..

Cliff hanger please review I'll need 5 reviews to make new chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:don't own naruto**

"Its orochimaru"it said as she saw a man coming out of the darkness he was as white as snow with pitch black hair wearing a gray kimono snake like eyes that held sadness and misery. she got up he held he's hand out and she grabbed his hand. they began walking "wwwhere are wwe going ooro-chan"she asked "where going to my house to train you" he answered her looking down at her "ooh okayy "she said only stuttering once as she smiled up at him.As she continued walking

**5 hours later**

hinatas eyes fluttered open she looked around the room. she was on a bed it was dark the only light came from the door across if there was light she would have just walked towards the door but the room was completely dark .you see hinata is scared of the dark." **come on hinata you can do it just stand and walk to the** door " hinata stood up "1 2 3 walk" she told herself as she moved her legs soon she reached the door she turned the knob and pushed .as she walked out she saw a the same man from the forest but there were 3 others with him one had .

One had gray-ish white tied in a ponytail he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with dark purple short and regular black ninja shoes he was wearing glasses he looked about 10.

The second one had black hair with strands of white he wore a black long sleeved shirt with semi-baggie ankle length pants with black ninja shoes he looked about 6.but the look in his light sea green eyes made her think he was older** "so much pain and misery" **she thought as she looked at his eyes

The last boy had pitch black hair he was wearing dark gray long pant and a dark gray shirt with black ninja shoes, but he unlike the other 2 actually looked as if he was happy like he was happy being here he's eyes were unusual he had dark red eyes he like the other looked about 6.

"hinata im glad you're here meet your teammates hikaru he pointed at the guy with sea green eyes and akito the guy with red eyes "orochimaru said introducing me "and this is hinata "orochimaro told the boys

"Hi" hikaru mumbled "hi im akito "said akito happily "konichwa(sp?) imm hhinata" "hinata said not stuttering much "kawaii"akito said as he bear hugged hinata "iii cant bbreath" she said "let her go akito "hikaru said in monotone "oh hai hikaru" akito said a bit seriously "ne hinata-chan would you like to eat something"akito asked holding her hand "hai"she said"you didn't stutter" he pointed out hinata blushed deeply "come one hikaru let all go eat"akito said cheerfully as he dragde hinata and hikaru to the kitchen room

Timeskip 10 years

3 shadowy figures ran through the forest getting closer to the village one ot the figures stopped looking at the village years have gone since she's been here but the same anger arises from just looking at the village "hime we have to get going are you sure you can go to that village" one of them asked "hai I can handle it I'll kill who ever gets in my way" it said. As all three ran towards KOHAN village (?)

'


	3. Chapter 3

Lild:gomen I stole the part were team 7 meets the sand siblings gomen (

Lild:gomen I stole the part were team 7 meets the sand siblings gomen

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

Warning:sakura bashing, cursing

**SASUKE POV**

Dam Im stuck with the dope and the pink haired girl "hey what the hell shrimp" a guy yelled at the dope. he had black hair with white bits on it wearing a sleeveless black shirt with bandages going from his shoulders to his wrist and knee length black shorts black ninja shoes his sea-green eyes glaring daggers at the dope." who are you calling a shrimp you freak" the blond nartard yelled at the guy "why you little bastard"he yelled punching naruto "hikaru-kun I told you not to get in a fight" a girl said a girl walking up to them

Another guy behind her she had shoulder length indigo hair wearing a mid thigh blackish blue kimono with navy-blue knee length shorts black ninja shoes she had bandages on her arms and strangely around her eyes. The other guy had pitch black neck length hair he had a navy-blue shirt the sleeves were really long and gray ankle length pants he had dark red eyes

"baka nii-san nata-hime is going to get mad at you "the guy with red eyes said "hey who are you"naruto yelled "why should we tell you "the guy named hikaru said "hey your from the sound village"sakura said pointing to the girls headprotecter "yea so what" the girl said "people from other villages can't be walking around without a pass "well we do have passes" she said showing sakura there passes

"Hey what's your name"naruto said out of nowhere" why should we tell you" the girl said putting her hands on her hips "well we'll tell you ours' he said practically yelling UTO YOU DUMASS"sakura yelled "fine " the girl said "as I think you already know the guy with black and white hair is hikaru the guy with black hair is akito and im nata"nata said "well im naruto the girl is sakura-chan and that emo looking guy is sasuke "naruto said pointing at me "hi sweetie"sakura said winking at akito and at hikaru.hikaru merly rolled his eyes while akito yelled "NATA-HIME THAT WEIRD GIRL WINKED AT ME" "WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WIRED"sakura said getting ready to punch the boy in the face when

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD TO STUDY FOR A MOPJOR TEST


	4. Chapter 4

LILD: THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE VOTE WHO HINATA SHOULD BE PAIRWED UP WITH

LILD: THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE VOTE WHO HINATA SHOULD BE PAIRWED UP WITH

SASUKE

AKITO

HILARU

MORE GUYS WILL BE ADDED OR PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO HER TO BE PAIRED

THANK YOU

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SASUKE'S POV

Nata pulled akito behind herself.akito had his face buried in nata's back. as she held sakura by the throat "DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR HAND TO HIM OF I WILL KILL YOU I PROMISE .

"Do you understand "nata said her voice lingering with anger .sakura gulped her face full of fear"n-nata-hime"akito said his voice trembling. Nata just let go of sakura's neck and turned around facing akito"whats wrong "she asked "s-s-she really s-s-s-s-scared"akito said

"Don't worry I will protect you from the wired freak and her gigantic forehead" she said hugging him he giggled a bit. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach 'what the hell is this" he thought

"HI-Nata we have to get going he have to get to the academy for the chunin exams"hikaru said getting ready to leave "oh hai"nata said picking up akito(he's about her height and weight maybe less"

"hn why did he say "HI" befor her name'sasuke thought

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry I didn't write much its 1:57am

REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER GOOD-BYE


	5. Chapter 5

LILD:HELLO PLEASE VOTE FOR HINA PARING OR TELL ME WHO YOU WANT YOU WANT TO BE W/ HER

LILD: HELLO PLEASE VOTE FOR HINA PARING OR TELL ME WHO YOU WANT YOU WANT TO BE W/ HER

SASUKE

AKITO

HIKARU

NARUTO

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

AKITO'S POV

_**AT THE ACADEMY**_

Hinata-hime has been pretty mad lately since she had to change her name to nata since someone might recamise her. When we first had this mission to infiltrate the leaf village hinata-hime seemed very bad. I haven't seen her this bad since she told us about her childhood

_**(im lazy so im skipping to the preliminary exam )**_

Everyone had go just hinata-hime and the other girl hyuuga the people who had one were sasuke neji me hikaru-nissan and other I just can't remember the others (don't want to write there names)

"Okay final battle "HYUUGA HANABI VS NATA" the guy said

Hinata-hime was just sitting on the railing eyes close "begin "that guy said the hyuuga(hanabi remember hinata was disowned)the hyuuga jumped at hinata when she disappear and popped out of nowhere and hit hanabi into the rail blood spurting out of her mouth

Hanabi slide down her face hitting the floor. As hinata came down her feet hit hanabi's face blood streamed pooling around her face hinata pulled her from the back of clothes and brought her face to her own "hn the hyuuga clan was weak but I didn't think they'd be this weak "hinata said "hn oh well "she said as she thought hanabi into the wall smashing into it

"H-HANABI GET UP DON'T LET HER PUSH YOU DOWN YOUR STRONG THAT'S WHY YOU GOT IN TO ACADEMY EARLY" the dog yelled hikaru growled "YA HANABI DON'T LET SOM WERID GIRL BEAT YOU"scremed the weird girl hanabi started getting up" I will not let some freak from sound descries the hyuuga family"hanabi yelled hinata narrowed her eyes

"HN DO YOU ACTTALY THINK THAT STUPID CLAN DISERVES THE RESPECT HELL THEY WERE GOING TO PUT A CURSE MARK ON YOU BEFORE "hinata stopped as she starred at the male hyuuga "Nissan"she whisperd so only me and hikaru could hear but I think the male hyuuga heard

Hikaru and me had heard about hinm he's name was I think neji or neji-nissan she had said thatr he was the only hyuuga how cared about her because he hated the hyuuga clan as well

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata sat with us in orochimar's library in a circle we had meet her about 2days now otosan-sama(they call him otosan-sama which means dad)reading a book "so hinata-hime what was it like where you used to live" I asked her glance went down her looking at the floor's u-mm it w-w-was very b-b-bad a-a-and every one was m-mean except my Nissan"she said almost not stuttering smiling "okay CHILDRENTIME FOR BED"OTOSAN-SAME SAID WALIKING US TOWRDS THE DOOT**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hanabi had been beaten seen less her body was life the prompter her body was bleeding from everywhere.hinata was about to step on her face when neji grabbed hanabi and the other sensei's grabbed hinata .they couldn't see her eyes but she was glaring and they could sense it "hanabi's sensei checked her breathing" she's not breathing" she said panic in her voice

Hinata started walking towards us"HEY YO U WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL MOST KILLING HER" the dog boy yelled at hinata "hn that girl you call hanabi doesn't deserve to live because she ruined everything" she said her eyes showing absolutely no emotion the dog boys face turned from brave to frighten in a matter of seconds

KIBA'S POV

That girl with the bandages really creped me out even though I couldn't see her eyes Ii felt as if she could kill him any minute "KIBA HELP I NEED YOU SHE ISN'T BREATHING"kurine yelled out I ran over to them she was yelling for the medics

AKITO'S POV

As everyone circled the dying hyuuga hinata headed out of the tower as we walked toward the exit neji stood there leaning against the wall"hm I didn't know that you would ever come back hinata-hime" he whispered

HINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINA

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH HINATA SO I CAN PUT A SCENE FOR THEM K

LILDEVILPRINCESSLOVESYALL )


	6. REVIWES

lilD: Hi I might not continue this story since I have not been getting many reviews so I will not continue this story until I get more then 10 reviews okay so please review

**lilD: Hi I might not continue this story since I have not been getting many reviews so I will not continue this story until I get more then 10 reviews okay so please review **

**And if you have been reviewing then THANK YOU VERY MUCH **

**LOVE LILD**


	7. Chapter 7

Ello I'm sorry I haven't written anything for awhile I just lost my drive to write I'm sorry anyway

I would like to thank semetactics for her inspiration to write thanks to her story "twisted" it inspired me to continue writing

ANYWAY HERE IT IS ………………………………………………………………………………………………

THIRD POV

"hn you always were the smart one "hinata whispered not moving from in front of him "I didn't think you would come back princess" he said with slight happiness in his voice "well you didn't think I would continue life with out saying thanks to my father " she said with thick sarcasm on the thanks

"You really have changed" he said with a smile "its all thanks to them" she said motioning to akito and hikaru "well I guess I owe them" he said

Suddenly a girl with buns on her head came out behind them "neji why are you talking to them they almost killed hanabi-sama "she whined "tenten I'm allowed to talk to who ever I want to talk to don't ever tell me who I can and cant talk to" he said .Tenten looked down .neji stared walking away from them when he was behind them tenten looked up and glared at hinata following neji toward the crowed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry couldn't make it longer

Please review and I'll update faster

Xoxo_crazyfangirl424


	8. Forever?

Ello I am back sorry bout not writing in a while but I' determined to finish

About the paring have decide to make this a hinata x Akito because I love writing it

Sorry, to anyone who wanted a different paring

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HINATA POV (finally)

Akito walked next to me as we exited the arena "Ne Ne hina-hime do you think that girl will live?" he asked with slight curiosity."I hope so"hikatu said putting his hand behind his back."Me too so hinata-hime can finally find peace"he said as he stopped walking he was looking down with one of his most peaceful face the face that caused me pain but the face I could never abandon

_Flashback_

_So why are you here akito-kun"I asked looking at him. His eyes turned dull "thay abandoned me because they said I was a monster" he said suddenly his eyes turned bright blue his eyes kept staring at me."AKITO"hikaru yelled as akito tackled me to the floor grabbing me hand he held them above my head looking at me. He started opening his mouth he had vampire like teeth he looked at me with pure peacefulness as if nothing in the world existed just him and me._

'_akito get of of her"hikaru yelled at him he looked hikuru then at me leaning down he bit my shoulder hard as blood gushed I yelled out in the grabbed akito and pulled him off. My head started spinning from the blood loss. As I started closing my eyes, I saw oto-sama came in with the older boy my eyes could not stay open as the older boy picked me up from the -sama grabbed akito using two fingers he hit his pressure points and knocked akito out_

_As I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a newer bed I looked beside me. Akito was staring at me. I just stared at him looking blankly," you look a lot like her," he said in a hushed tone "like who" I asked "like my mother. Are you going to leave me too? Do you think I'm a monster too?" he said his eyes full of sadness. I started pulling out of the covers I stood next to his bed "I promise you I will never leave you. In my eyes you will never be a monster" I said as I climbed in the bed with akito he wrapped his hand around my neck_

_Flashback end _

I walked over to Akito "Akito are you okay" I asked worried "Hai"he said looking up with a huge grin good as we walked. Could scene people behind I looked a Hikaru knowing he sensed them too I quickly turned around throwing 3 shurikens at them a girl from the lighting country from the chunin exams came crashing down from the tree the shuriken jammed into her stomach she was bleeding from her mouth. I looked a Hikaru as he threw a shuriken at the person above me. "Why are you following us I asked her again? "Tell orochimaru the lighting country is looking for him, and we will kill him," she said blood spilling from her throat. I grabbed my kunai "don't insult oto-sama"I said stabbing her in the had the other guy a kunai in his throat Akito had another person "he was hiding in the building "we should go"Hikaru said "what do we do with them I said moting to the bodies "dump them in the building "fine" I say as me and Akito pull them in to the building

(finally at the hotel )

I walk into the bedroom Akito is laying in his bed looking out the window Hikaru was sitting on the window still looking up I walk over to Akito I lay next to him looking at them "hinat-hime what are we going to do after this missions after oto-sama doesn't need us anymore "Akito asked "I'm not sure, but well be together that much I know. Akito smiled at me

I'm glad well be together. Forever right?" I smiled right forever" I said .Me and Akito looked a Hikaru with hopeful looks "forever," he said looking back smirking. We all smile as Hikaru comes next to Akito he lays down next to him. As we layed there smiling I felt as if everything in life was going to be aright closed my eye hoping this could last forever

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lising to: The reason by Hoobstank

R&R

These chapters really made me think about my life

Xoxo-crazyfangirl424


	9. Q&A

Ello I want people to vote on this. This is very important to this fanfic

**SHOULD THIS FANFIC HAVE SHONEN-AI? Please vote this is important **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Xoxo-crazyfangirl424**


	10. Chapter 10

Ello I am back: 0 so here are the paring :)

Hinata x Akito 2

Hinata x Hikaru 2

Hinata x Sasuke 1

Sasuke x Hikaru

Also for those who don't know what shonen-ai is it is Boy x Boy

For it 1

Against it 1

Please vote!

_Italics: thoughts _

Regular: sayings

I will put in some Shonen-ai in this chapter because it is a tie so please vote

Disclamier: crazyfangirl424 does not own Naruto

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SHONEN-AI LOOK UBOVE FOR DEFINATION THANK YOU AND I Warned YOU :) **

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**SASUKE'S POV **

I looked up as the rain started dripping on my face the night sky was dark .I stood still sensing someone close by. I turned around quickly. _Nothing_ .I turned forward as my face met with a strangers face. I froze looking more closer it was that guy from before _Hikaru_ his face looking quit serious his hair sticking to his face from the rain my heart raced probably from the fright of seeing him suddenly." W-what are you doing here?" I asked my face slight redden. _Damn I stuttered, _"I'm just wondering around," he replied quietly. "Hm I didn't take you as someone who would reply," I said smirking

"I didn't take You for someone who actual cared," he said smirking back at me. My face drained of color. Then suddenly redden "W-well I don't, "I protested looking down at my feet. He moved now I could feel his breath on my neck."We just met and you're already lying," he said in a hushed tone. I pulled my head up to look at him, but when I looked up he was gone. I looked around looking for any trace of him._ Nowhere_. I looked up at the sky it had stopped raining for a while there where small rays of light.

**HIKARU'S POV**

"AND WHERE MAY I ASK HAVE YOU BEEN," Hinata yelled in to my face. "Out" I told her. "Out? Out where? And with WHO? "She said pointing her pointer finger into my chest. "What makes you think I was with someone?" I said."I'm not sure but where you?' she said lowering her hand. "Yes" I said walking over to the bathroom since I had sweated from the very early training. I went in when I came out she was sitting on a chair She turned around to face me "who?" she asked her face somewhat curious somewhat sad." _Should I tell her_?" my mind questioned it self "with the uchiha kid "I finally said.

"She looked down "okay" she said, walking over to Akito. Who had been hiding by the door way the whole time." Don't forget who you're with she said walking out with Akito behind her "Bye we love you" he said closing the door behind them. I stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Did me talking to the uchiha affect her. I looked turned around looking at the window "Forever" she said. I smirked" forever" I said taking hinata's hand. She pulled me out into the sunlight I jumped from her landing on the ground next to Akito she jumped down as well. We started to the Walking.

**MY pov **

Hinata Hikaru and Akito where walking through konoha looking at the different shops. "Naruto stop acting so stupid." we heard someone yell from the corner as we walk we saw Naruto 'huge forehead (sakura) and sasuke. sakura yelling at Naruto and sasuke standing behind then his arms crossed. As we continued, walking the uchiha turned around and Naruto and sakura stopped fighting and looked at us. Hinata glared at sasuke the most looking into his eyes she was clenching her fist turning her knuckles white. Sasuke stared at her emotionless. "nata-chan we have to get to the training,"Akito whispered. Hinata looked back at us and nodded and started walking away

"Hinata that's your name Hinata," hinata's eyes widened we looked back to………………

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

There you have it sorry about taking so long. Well I put in Hints of shonen-ai please vote if you want more thank you

Love_crazyfangirl424 3


End file.
